fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 34
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito liep het dorpsstraatje in met Cornelius naast zich en keek zwijgend om zich heen. Ze waren de vorige dag gearriveerd in het dorp waar zijn op één na jongste broer Suproso nu woonde, gescheiden van Katrina, Kuso en Sutero. Het was een klein dorpje, wat dieper landinwaarts en meer naar het zuiden toe in het Astronomierijk, dus ook dichter bij Huize Smaragd dan het landhuis van Betthany en de barones. Desondanks was het best luxueus en alles zag er goed verzorgd uit. De huizen hadden vrolijke bloembakken op de vensterbanken staan die explodeerden met prachtige bloemen in alle kleuren van de regenboog. De straatstenen waren schoongeveegd en glansden zowat in de ochtendzon en een paar kinderen renden eroverheen. Afgezien van enkele groepjes mensen en individuen was de straat best uitgestorven, dus zou het makkelijker moeten zijn om Suproso te kunnen vinden. Terwijl de meisjes het kamp opzetten waren Naito en Cornelius eens op verkenningstocht gegaan in het dorp. Al bij al leek deze missie hen niet te moeilijk. 'Weet jij nog iets over dit dorp?' vroeg Naito aan Cornelius. 'Ze aanbidden draken en vuurwerk,' legde Cornelius uit, 'vanavond is er ook een show.' 'Ohh dat klinkt wel.. interessant.' zei Naito.'Ik neem aan dat Suproso er ook zou kunnen zijn, op de show bedoel ik?' 'Vast wel,' geeuwde Cornelius.'En nu hopen dat hij niet weet hoe hij zijn heksenmagie moet gebruiken.' Naito wreef met zijn hand door zijn haar. 'Ja, zeg dat wel.' De twee jongens liepen een steeg in en kwamen uit op het dorpsplein. Enkele kraampjes stonden her en der verspreid en sommigen waren zelfs omgevallen, merkte Naito op toen hij de drukke menigte zag rondrennen. Hij vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was, maar hij raakte niet in paniek omdat de bewoners er eerder nieuwsgierig en opgewonden uitzagen dan bang, of dat ze voor iets vluchtten. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Naito aan een meisje met lang blond haar. Ze sloeg haar zilverkleurige ogen naar hem op en keek hem even raar aan. 'Weet je dat dan niet?' vroeg ze onbeleefd.'Heerseres Lauriella trekt rond het Schiereilandrijk en ze brengt een bezoek aan ons dorp!' Voor Naito meer kon vragen rende ze al door en hij en Cornelius keken elkaar even aan voor ze de stroom volgden richting het andere grote dorpsplein naast het marktpleintje. Op een verhoging stond een hele mooie jonge vrouw te babbelen met een paar dorpelingen. Naito had verwacht dat de heerseres van het Noorden in een koets zou zitten om zich niet te laten zien en dat de bewakers de dorpelingen weg moesten houden, maar in tegenstelling daarvan had ze een prachtige interactie met de mensen. Ook droeg ze geen pompeuze jurk en zelfs haar haar was eenvoudig losjes opgestoken. Ze had een nauwsluitend wit lijfje waar ongetwijfeld ijzer onder zat om haar te beschermen tegen wapens, en ze had een uitwaaierende witte jurk aan die tot vlak boven de grond kwam en haar benen langs voren zichtbaar liet. Ze droeg een strakke zwartleren broek, nauwsluitende veterlaarsjes met hakken en in haar donkere zilverblonde haar zat een zwart-witte speld. Naito zag hoe Cornelius bewonderend toekeek hoe ze door de menigte naar een meisje ging om haar te begroeten, want die was te klein om naar voren te kunnen geraken. 'Ze is een Engel,' zei Cornelius. 'Ja..' verzuchte Naito. 'Nee, ik bedoel dat ze een Engel is. Als in het ras, net als ik.' Naito keek hem vreemd aan.'Wil je nu zeggen dat mensen niet goed kunnen zijn?' 'Natuurlijk niet!' zei Cornelius geschrokken.'Mijn magie voelt haar aan.' 'Als ze een Engel was had ze wel vleugels,' zei Naito dan,'Als ze gevallen is zou haar haar wit moeten zijn en als ze een uitzondering was zou ze zich niet zo bekend maken. En trouwens, ze is een nakomeling van Genesis, één van de vijf koningskinderen uit de oude legenden. Ze is een mens.' 'Ze is half Engel,' zei Cornelius,'dat verklaart alles.' Naito zweeg. Daar kon hij niets tegenin brengen. En hij moest ook toegeven dat er een bijzonder licht uit haar zilveren ogen scheen. 'Maakt dat eigenlijk iets uit?' vroeg Naito dan. 'In de wet staat dat alleen mensen recht hebben op de troon, maar ik weet niet of het telt want ze is halfbloed,' legde Cornelius uit. 'Het is niet ons probleem,' zei Naito, en hij liep de menigte in en keek in het rond.'We moeten Suproso vinden.' 'Waar zou hij kunnen zijn?' vroeg Cornelius daarop. 'Ik heb geen idee,' zei Naito. 'Zoeken jullie iemand?' klonk plots een stem. De menigte was al weggestorven nu iedereen gesproken had met Lauriella en haar verloofde, een jongeman met donker haar tot op schouderlengte en lichtblauwe ogen. Het was dan ook haar verloofde die hen aansprak. 'Ik denk niet dat je ons kunt helpen,' zei Naito ongemakkelijk glimlachend. 'Nonsens. Lauriella!' riep hij. Naito werd al helemaal verlegen toen de heerseres aan kwam wandelen met een zwerfkat in haar armen. 'Nog een kat?' fluisterde haar verloofde fronsend.'Dat is al de vijfde deze reis!' 'Mag ik hem alsjeblieft houden?' smeekte Lauriella hem. 'Nee! Je hebt al zeven katten! En ik ben allergisch!' Lauriella snoof beledigd en zette de kat zachtjes weer neer waarna hij wegrende. 'Hallo!' zei ze vriendelijk toen ze Naito en Cornelius opmerkte. Haar blik bleef even hangen bij de Engelenjongen en haar ogen vernauwden zich een stukje.'Kunnen we ergens mee helpen?' 'Nee, ik zoek gewoon mijn broer,' zei Naito, 'Ik raakte hem kwijt vijf jaar geleden.' 'Hoe ziet hij er uit?' vroeg Lauriella terwijl ze een postduif in ontvangst nam. 'Donkerbruin haar, litteken over zijn oog en blauwe ogen,' antwoordde Naito. Hij herinnerde zich niets specifieker over zijn broertje en wist niet hoe hij er nu uit zag. 'Oh, ik heb hem wel eens gezien,' zei Lauriella's verloofde dan. 'Echt?!' riep Naito uit.'Waar?!' 'Op de markt, hij was spullen aan het verzamelen. Lijkt me het type dat een hele collectie bijzondere voorwerpen heeft.' 'Dank jullie wel!' riep Naito en hij rende door naar het kleinere plein. Cornelius aarzelde even en draaide zich weer om naar Lauriella. 'Wie is je vader?' vroeg hij. Lauriella zweeg een poosje.'Onbekend,' zei ze dan, 'Maar hij had lang wit haar. Dat is alles wat ik me herinner.' Cornelius knikte en ging achter Naito aan. 'Wat had dat te betekenen?' vroeg de heksenjongen. Cornelius fronste diep.'Ik bedacht me iets, maar ik moet het nog vaststellen. Je ziet het wel nog.' Naito haalde zijn schouders op en keek in het rond. Bij een kleine kraam met prullaria stond een ietwat bekende figuur. 'Dat is hem,' wees Naito voorzichtig. Hoofdstuk 33 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 35 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken